


just kill me already

by vaultboii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Denial!Reaper, Denial!Soldier76, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near-death Experiences, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sarcastic Old Grandpas, reaper and jack can't handle crushes, so they try to kill each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: no one else is allowed to kill morrison. that's the ground rules when it comes to Reaper. he gets to bash the old soldier's head in. no one else.it's a shame lady luck would have it otherwise.





	just kill me already

**Author's Note:**

> i caved and wrote some reaper76 
> 
> im sorry
> 
> slow start too

“Well, ain’t it the world famous **boy scout.** ” The husk of a soul said when he pried his finger off the trigger, nerves shot. “You look like shit.”

“You look like shit yourself.” Came his witty remark back, casual. All was good for that second. Then his legs gave out beneath him.

The ash-covered chair wasn’t far, thankfully. He moved his wobbly legs heavily forward; one step, another, hearing the broken comm crackle static in his ears. His right hand kept the gun upright, aimed directly at death’s misplaced man. He could barely see the man through the murky red fuzz of his visor. It didn’t stop him from aiming the gun barrel in the monster’s general direction.

He sat down. His left hand kept its secure position on his side. He lowered the gun.

“You’re _smiling_ ,” Reaper demanded angrily from his position slung across the ground, bullet-ridden and wheezing. His mask was dented, shattered. “Why the _fuck_ are you smiling?”

He took the visor off. Fresh air clouded his face and with it a sense of sharp awareness from the haze of his side. He removed his left hand, saw red. His fingers dropped the shattered visor.

“You always said I’d be the death of you. Wasn’t that ironic.” He said softly, and his side protested as he chuckled. “Quite opposite, actually.”

“Technically speaking, it was the cold-hearted _bitch_ on the rooftop that got the final blow before I could _crack_ your _head open_ ,” Reaper snarled, and he gazed to the shattered window where the sniper had nailed him through. “That was after you decided to riddle me with lead.”

“Never had a fondness for the Grim Reaper.” He smiled wider. Blood trickled down his teeth, down his face. The stain on his side spread a little wider. He had just gotten the jacket washed too. “Never had a fondness for spiders too, but I can’t do much about that, now can I?”

Reaper’s distorted features made a snarl. The monster’s comlink must have still been working, because he snapped something in the open that didn’t sound aimed toward him. “Yeah. He’s dying. I had him.” A scoff. “I told you, he was _mine_. I had the situation _perfectly_ under control.”

“Sure you did, _mon ami,_ ” said the comlink with the voice of the cold sniper. “Was that after you purposely missed him twice?”

“Tracer’s on her way to screw with you,” he told the comlink, and Reaper flipped him off with whatever remaining black left of him. “And Winston. Better run.”

“Shut up.” Reaper seemingly turned the comlink off speaker. “You’re dying, remember?”

“You should know by all those years living with me that I would die talking.” He snarled at a sudden pain washing over him, gripped his side. Blood trickled onto the floor. He coughed up some more. Joy. Somehow he found it in him to keep smiling. “McCree’s seeing someone now. Japanese fellow. Quite stoic. You did do a good job raising him.” He was ranting now. Rambling. His vision was growing blurry, but he wouldn’t admit that to Reaper’s face. “Good man. Quick shot. Not as good as yours. Wish I could tell him I beat him to shooting you up.”

“Hilarious.” Reaper growled. “Shut up and die already.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there.” He said weakly.

There was nothing but silence for the next few moments, and Reaper kept speaking. “That was my kill.” A pause. “I did have him. You had to meddle.” A long, lengthy pause. “So, you don’t think I can kill him? I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment, and you shoot him in the side as if you wanted me not to kill him with my own hands.”

“How unfortunate.” He tried to remark, but he’s running out of steam now for a dry comment.

“ _Shut up._ ” Reaper’s voice was husky, lethal. Not aimed at him whatsoever. “I _had him in my sights. I **would’ve killed him**_ **.** ”

The room grew quieter. Reaper swelled at the next muted words whispered through the comlink, black trickling across the floor and against the walls. The corpse took the comlink between two talons, and hissed into it. “ ** _So let me do my job._** ” The talons came together.

The comlink snapped.

“ **Fucking bitch.** ” The soul-eater swore to no one in particular, dropping the comm.

He couldn’t say anything to that because his body decided it was time to start giving up. His mouth filled with blood, and he spat the crude taste onto the ground. His lungs wheezed fire and he couldn’t breathe he was going to die. The realization punched him through the ribs, and into his mind, and he was panicking a little more now.  

“Don’t think I’m doing this for you, _boy scout_.” Reaper harshly snarled at him, and the demonic man stood up slowly, limping, bullet-worn and pocketed in holes. He had no clue what the monster meant, and he still couldn’t breathe properly, and he spat more blood out. “I’m still going to _fucking_ kill you. Someday.” The monster moved closer, and his heartbeat increased and he couldn’t move his arms upward enough to aim at the Reaper.

Reaper grabbed him, and when he did it’s like the world spun in black, and suddenly he wasn’t bleeding out in the office, but in front of the defensive team, and the startled faces on all his teammates didn’t sum up enough to match his own confusion. Talons threw him forward, but before Reaper let go he snarled –

“I’ll be back, Morrison, and I’ll find you.”

\- and then the Grim Reaper vanished as quick as he came,

and he didn’t remember hitting the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment or leave a kudo if ya like it. i live on those.


End file.
